Chris Krana
Basic Information Chris Krana is a minor character in the Madlax anime series who appears in episode 5. He tells Madlax that his mother in Nafrece recently died, leaving the boy with an army General's uniform that belonged to his father. Before she died, the boy's mother told him that his father was Ming Dulk, the head of Galza over in Gazth-Sonika. Then Viederica Morey helped him immigrate into Gazth-Sonika on the condition that he find out about the truth behind the civil war. Madlax succeeds in protecting Chris from the royalists and from Enfant, and delivering him into Galza territory where he will hopefully meet his father. However, the only person we see Chris meeting that night is Friday Monday. The masked man tells the boy that there's no such person as Ming Dulk and that no record of his mother exists anywhere in Enfant's vast information network. Chris had promised to meet Madlax at a hotel in three days, but he never shows up, and it's commonly believed that he was killed. For a long time, this turn of events may seem confusing to viewers. The Truth of Chris Krana So what happened? The truth about Chris isn't revealed until episode 21, and even then, all we are given is a clue. My interpretation of what happened is all based on that clue. A boy who looks exactly like Chris Krana was on the air plane with Margaret Burton and Poupee, when it crashed twelve years ago. Someone even calls him Chris. Also note that in episode 5, Friday tells Chris that "This is part of what was distorted twelve years ago." What does this mean? Well, Poupee and Margaret were supposed to be the only survivors of the plane crash, meaning that the real Chris died twelve years ago. However, many supernatural events took place in that short span of time twelve years ago, when magical powers from the other world were streaming in from the door opened by Friday Monday. Margaret Burton's soul split into three pieces, and Leticia and Madlax were created. After Poupee dies, part of his spirit stayed behind and became the boy who would grow up to become Carossur Don. Therefore, it's very likely that something similar happened to Chris. He probably had a different last name in reality. When he died, the existence known as Chris Krana was born from his spirit, and he either made up the memories of his mother, or agents of Enfant fed him false memories. When Chris Krana arrived at Friday Monday's mini-castle that night in episode 5, it's extremely likely that he was put under the spell of the words of awakening. Friday probably said to him the magical words, "Elda Taluta, Sarkus Sark, Ark Arukus," which always makes a person realize the truth about his existence. Most likely, Chris learned that he was a nonhuman entity created twelve years ago, and the real boy named Chris was already dead. Carossur Don ceased to exist once he found out that he was a nonhuman existence and that his original self (Poupee) was killed twelve years ago. In all likelihood, the same thing happened to Chris Krana. After hearing the words of awakening, he understood the truth and his existence vanished.